Dyskusja użytkownika:Baakamono
Witaj, Ponuraaak, na Wikii Polska. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Forum:Szablon Hidden. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Nanaki (dyskusja) 16:11, lis 7, 2010 Re: Edycja tylko dla zarejestrowanych Na "normalnym" MediaWiki można włączyć blokadę na wszystkie strony, ale na Wikii to pod kontrolą mają staffy i nie rozdają tego tak łatwo ;). Żeby to włączyli trzeba mieć wiki bardzo nękaną przez wandalizmy (i do tego włączą zazwyczaj tylko tymczasowo). Jedyna opcja jaka zostaje to blokować każdą stronę ręcznie i dawać "Blokuj nowych i niezarejestrowanych użytkowników" — Nana ' 15:47, lis 9, 2010 (UTC) Podpis i "języki" Zewnętrzny szablon można tylko postawić na głównej centrali. Tylko z niej można używać szablonów. Przekopiuj ten szablon do w:Template:Signatures/Ponuraaak, a w opcjach podpisu ustaw Co do wersji językowych, jeśli interwiki do polskiej nie działa to możesz to zgłosić do staffów/helperów, później pozostaje ręczne wstawianiem interwiki w obie strony. Żeby zrobić interwiki trzeba wstawić na stronie "link" pl:Nazwa arta, en:Nazwa arta itd. Jeśli nie ma ustawionego połączenia interwiki to będzie czerwony link, a jak jest będzie link na dole strony w językach (monobook: po lewej). — 'Nana ' 20:58, sie 28, 2011 (UTC) Strony pomocy Jeśli chodzi Ci o wybranie z jakiej strony ma zostać pobierana strona pomocy to nie ma takiej opcji (a właściwie wątpię żeby była możliwość zmiany). Mogą być wyłącznie pobieranie z Polskiego Centrum. Żeby mieć pomoc z innej strony to ją skopiować ręcznie. I tak jeszcze przy okazji: forum ;) ja nie zawsze jestem aż tak dostępny jak aktualnie, na forum możesz otrzymać odpowiedź szybciej i przy okazji zostaje łatwiej dostępne dla potomnych. — 'Nana ''' 18:16, sie 31, 2011 (UTC) RE:Propozycja Moja propozycja dotyczyła raczej samego zadania, które bot ma wykonać. Chętnie odpalę mojego bota na Twojej wiki, jeżeli jest odpowiednie zadanie do wykonania. Nie korzystam z GG, ale chętnie odpowiem na mojej stronie dyskusji na wszelkie pytania. — Sovq 19:02, paź 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Auto Wiki Browser Niestety nie jestem w stanie z tym pomóc. Nie używam AWB :( — Sovq 18:04, paź 20, 2011 (UTC) RE:Pywikipedia Sam plik login.py jest jedynie skryptem, który uruchomiony niezależnie nic nie zrobi. Niestety Zamorak w swojej instrukcji nie pisze wiele o samej instalacji i uruchomieniu bota. Bota uruchamia się z konsoli (Start > Uruchom) ale można też stworzyć skrót, który będzie działał jak plik wykonywalny. Tutaj instrukcja jak się to robi. — Sovq 17:01, lis 9, 2011 (UTC) :Wygląda na to, że coś jest nie tak z plikiem family. Trudno mi powiedzieć czy problem tkwi w ustawianiach z user-config.py czy w samym pliku xxx_family.py. Mogę zaproponować Ci abyś skopiował zawartość moich plików family i user-config, które ostatnio tworzyłem dla polskiej wiki o serii Gothic. Od początku: :Plik o nazwie '''gothicwiki_family.py w podfolderze /families zawiera: # -*- coding: utf-8 -*- import config, family, urllib class Family(family.Family): def __init__(self): family.Family.__init__(self) self.name = 'gothicwiki' self.langs = { 'pl': 'pl.gothic.wikia.com', } def protocol(self, code): return 'http' def scriptpath(self, code): return '' def apipath(self, code): return '/api.php' def version(self, code): return '1.16.2' def code2encoding(self, code): return 'utf-8' :Plik user-config.py umieszczony w głównym folderze pywikipedia zawiera: # -*- coding: utf-8 -*- family = 'gothicwiki' mylang = 'pl' usernames'gothicwiki''pl' = u'sovbot' :Jeżeli masz oba te pliki w odpowiednich miejscach powinieneś bez problemu odpalić login.py w konsoli, który poprosi Cię o podanie hasła dla mojego bota. Jako, że to mój bot i hasłem się nie podzielę ;), będziesz musiał pozmieniać parę rzeczy. Na potrzeby przykładu podam zmiany, które są potrzebne abyś mógł swojego bota odpalić na polskiej Bleach Wiki: :*Zmień nazwę pliku gothicwiki_family.py na bleachwiki_family.py :*W bleachwiki_family.py zmień self.name = 'gothicwiki' na self.name = 'bleachwiki' :*W bleachwiki_family.py zmień 'pl': 'pl.gothic.wikia.com' na 'pl': 'pl.bleach.wikia.com' :*W user-config.py zmień family = 'gothicwiki' na family = 'bleachwiki' :*W user-config.py zmień usernames'gothicwiki''pl' = u'sovbot' na usernames'bleachwiki''pl' = u'Ponuraaak.bot' :Jeśli nadal nie uda się odpalić bota, wklej mi zawartość obu wyżej wymienionych plików na mojej stronie dyskusji. — Sovq 16:51, lis 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Jeśli konto bota ma uprawnienia administratora i chcesz mieć możliwość korzystania z tych uprawnień przez pywikipedia, dodaj sysopnames'bleachwiki''pl' = u'Ponuraaak.bot' do user-config.py. — Sovq 17:12, lis 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Spotlight i fanony Prawda. Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 20:19, lis 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:replace.py Poza zdefiniowaniem jakie słowa mają być zamienione należy także podać zakres stron, na których bot ma pracować. Niestety sama komenda replace.py nie pyta o ten zakres. Spróbuj tego (w jednej komendzie): replace.py -start:"!" "Bezimienny" "Nienazwany" Powyższy kod przeszuka alfabetycznie wszystkie artykuły począwszy od "!" (nie szkodzi, że tak strona nie istnieje) i zrobi odpowiednie zamiany. — Sovq 16:32, lis 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Porownywanie kont Nie tyle jestem w stanie powiedziec czy to ta sama osoba, lecz czy to ten sam IP :). W tym przypadku IP obu użytkowników jest taki sam. Ewentualne konsekwencje trzeba wyciagnac wg regulaminu danej wiki, jesli z drugiego konta nie jest lamany regulamin Wikii to nie mozna z tym nic zrobic. Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 13:54, lis 23, 2011 (UTC) pywikipedia bot Hej, Mam pytanie, mam nadzieję, że będziesz w stanie mi pomóc. Spotkałeś się może z taką sytuacją podczas logowania do bota: alatorde@ubu-lap:~/Pobrane/bot/pywikipedia$ python login.py unicode test: triggers problem #3081100 Password for user Finedroid on fineasziferb:pl: Logging in to fineasziferb:pl as Finedroid via API. Traceback (most recent call last): File "login.py", line 436, in main() File "login.py", line 432, in main loginMan.login() File "login.py", line 319, in login cookiedata = self.getCookie(api) File "login.py", line 181, in getCookie response, data = query.GetData(predata, self.site, sysop=self.sysop, back_response = True) File "/home/alatorde/Pobrane/bot/pywikipedia/query.py", line 127, in GetData res, jsontext = site.postForm(path, params, sysop, site.cookies(sysop = sysop) ) File "/home/alatorde/Pobrane/bot/pywikipedia/wikipedia.py", line 5309, in postForm cookies=cookies) File "/home/alatorde/Pobrane/bot/pywikipedia/wikipedia.py", line 5363, in postData raise PageNotFound(u'Page %s could not be retrieved. Check your family file ?' % url) pywikibot.exceptions.PageNotFound: Page http://pl.fineasziferb.wikia.com/w/api.php could not be retrieved. Check your family file ? Masz może jakiś pomysł w czym może tkwić problem? --pozdrawiam, [[User:Finealt|'Finealt']] - [[User_talk:Finealt|''pisz w razie wątpliwości...]] 17:59, lis 29, 2011 (UTC) RE:Bot Jedyny pomysł jaki mi przychodzi do głowy aby bot obsługiwał te znaki, to wpisywanie ich w formacie HTML. Niestety słabo się orientuję w dostosowywaniu systemu kodowania na potrzeby pywikipedia :/. W zależności od zadania jakie bot ma wykonać, może udałoby się obejść potrzebę używania obcych symboli? — Sovq 11:56, gru 7, 2011 (UTC) :Na końcu danego "symbolu" musisz jeszcze dać średnik. Spójrz na kod poniższego wyrazu :Kagerōza :Zobacz tutaj jeżeli szukasz podobnych symboli. — Sovq 12:13, gru 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Przykro mi, ale żadne dobre rozwiązanie nie przychodzi mi do głowy. — Sovq 12:28, gru 7, 2011 (UTC) Udostępnianie obrazków Szczerze mówiąc pierwszy raz słyszę o takim rozszerzeniu. Mógłbyś podać szczegóły/dać linki do jakichś stron pomocy o tym? Może Anoon6 będzie wiedział więcej. — Sovq 15:26, gru 9, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm.. ciekawe, dzięki za linka. Jeżeli rzeczywiście jest to rozszerzenie opcjonalne, o które każda wiki może poprosić, to tylko przez Specjalna:Contact. — Sovq 15:37, gru 9, 2011 (UTC) RE:VSTF VSTF mają w arsenale sporo narzędzi działających w zautomatyzowany sposób na grupie różnych wiki. Możliwe, że te strony dyskusji padły ofiarą szerszej akcji odwracania zmian dokonanych przez użytkowników o tych IP. Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć o co dokładnie chodzi, najlepiej zapytaj samego Sulfura. — Sovq 16:57, gru 20, 2011 (UTC) RE:Interwiki i pywikipedia Nigdy nie korzystałem z tej funkcji, ale z tego co rozumiem, przeszuka ona wszystkie linki językowe na wybranej stronie, linki na tych siostrzanych stronach w innych językach i tak dalej, aż w końcu możliwa jest jest jedna z opcji: *Jeśli bot znajdzie linki językowe których nie ma na zdefiniowanej stronie lub wymagające zmiany - doda/zmieni je. *Jeżeli znajdzie linki językowe, które należy usunąć zapyta Cię o zgodę. *Jeżeli znajdzie więcej stron w danym innym języku, które pasują, będziesz miał możliwość wyboru, które strony mają być linkowane. Z tego co zrozumiałem, ten skrypt będzie dokonywał zmian tylko na tej wiki, do której bot jest zalogowany, ale widziałem boty, które zmian dokonują jednocześnie na kilku wiki, więc mogę się mylić. Z ciekawości zapytałem operatora tego bota jak to robi. Chyba najlepszym sposobem zweryfikowania jak skrypt działa byłoby po prostu odpalanie do na jednej stronie (polecenie: interwiki.py Rękawica Sanrei) i patrzenie co się dzieje. Pamiętaj jednak, że inne wiki mogą nie życzyć sobie tego typu edycji. Pozdrawiam i życzę Wesołych Świąt! :) — Sovq 08:38, gru 25, 2011 (UTC) :Chyba już wszystko jasne - najprawdopodobniej problem tkwił gdzieś w złej składni Twojego pliku family. Postanowiłem utworzyć własny, i wygląda na to, że wszystko działa jak należy. Przykład na Twojej wiki i na jej hiszpańskim odpowiedniku (mam nadzieję że Wy jak i koledzy z Hiszpanii się nie pogniewają za tą edycję ;). Od początku - plik family o nazwie '''bleachwiki_family.py' zawiera u mnie: # -*- coding: utf-8 -*- import config, family, urllib class Family(family.Family): def __init__(self): family.Family.__init__(self) self.name = 'bleachwiki' self.langs = { 'fr': 'fr.bleach.wikia.com', 'ru': 'ru.bleach.wikia.com', 'de': 'de.bleach.wikia.com', 'es': 'es.bleach.wikia.com', 'en': 'bleach.wikia.com', 'pl': 'pl.bleach.wikia.com', } self.namespaces2 = self.namespaces.get(2, {}) self.namespaces2'pl' = u'U\u017cytkownik' self.namespaces3 = self.namespaces.get(3, {}) self.namespaces3'pl' = u\u017cytkownika' self.namespaces4 = self.namespaces.get(4, {}) self.namespaces4'ru' = \u0421\u044d\u0439\u0440\u044d\u0439\u0442\u044d\u044f' self.namespaces4'fr' = Wiki' self.namespaces4'en' = Wiki' self.namespaces4'de' = u'BleachWiki' self.namespaces4'es' = Wiki' self.namespaces4'pl' = Wiki' self.namespaces5 = self.namespaces.get(5, {}) self.namespaces5'ru' = \u0411\u0438\u0431\u043b\u0438\u043e\u0442\u0435\u043a\u0430 \u0421\u044d\u0439\u0440\u044d\u0439\u0442\u044d\u044f' self.namespaces5'fr' = Bleach Wiki' self.namespaces5'en' = Wiki talk' self.namespaces5'de' = Diskussion' self.namespaces5'es' = Wiki Discusi\xf3n' self.namespaces5'pl' = Bleach Wiki' self.namespaces902 = self.namespaces.get(902, {}) self.namespaces902'ru' = u'Layout' self.namespaces7 = self.namespaces.get(7, {}) self.namespaces7'es' = Discusi\xf3n' self.namespaces9 = self.namespaces.get(9, {}) self.namespaces9'es' = Discusi\xf3n' self.namespaces11 = self.namespaces.get(11, {}) self.namespaces11'es' = Discusi\xf3n' self.namespaces13 = self.namespaces.get(13, {}) self.namespaces13'es' = Discusi\xf3n' self.namespaces15 = self.namespaces.get(15, {}) self.namespaces15'es' = Discusi\xf3n' self.namespaces400 = self.namespaces.get(400, {}) self.namespaces400'ru' = u'Video' self.namespaces400'fr' = u'Video' self.namespaces400'en' = u'Video' self.namespaces400'de' = u'Video' self.namespaces400'es' = u'Video' self.namespaces400'pl' = u'Video' self.namespaces401 = self.namespaces.get(401, {}) self.namespaces401'ru' = talk' self.namespaces401'fr' = talk' self.namespaces401'en' = talk' self.namespaces401'de' = Diskussion', u'Video talk' self.namespaces401'es' = talk' self.namespaces401'pl' = Video', u'Video talk' self.namespaces1200 = self.namespaces.get(1200, {}) self.namespaces1200'ru' = Wall' self.namespaces1200'fr' = Wall' self.namespaces1200'en' = Wall' self.namespaces1200'de' = Wall' self.namespaces1200'es' = Wall' self.namespaces1200'pl' = Wall' self.namespaces1201 = self.namespaces.get(1201, {}) self.namespaces1201'ru' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201'fr' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201'en' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201'de' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201'es' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201'pl' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1202 = self.namespaces.get(1202, {}) self.namespaces1202'ru' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202'fr' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202'en' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202'de' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202'es' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202'pl' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces700 = self.namespaces.get(700, {}) self.namespaces700'ru' = 10 list' self.namespaces700'es' = de top 10', u'Top 10 list' self.namespaces701 = self.namespaces.get(701, {}) self.namespaces701'ru' = 10 list talk' self.namespaces701'es' = de top 10 Discusi\xf3n', u'Top 10 list talk' self.namespaces1100 = self.namespaces.get(1100, {}) self.namespaces1100'ru' = u'RelatedVideos' self.namespaces1100'fr' = u'RelatedVideos' self.namespaces1100'en' = u'RelatedVideos' self.namespaces1100'de' = u'RelatedVideos' self.namespaces1100'es' = u'RelatedVideos' self.namespaces1100'pl' = u'RelatedVideos' self.namespaces110 = self.namespaces.get(110, {}) self.namespaces110'ru' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110'fr' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110'en' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110'de' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110'es' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110'pl' = u'Forum' self.namespaces111 = self.namespaces.get(111, {}) self.namespaces111'ru' = \u0444\u043e\u0440\u0443\u043c\u0430', u'Forum talk' self.namespaces111'fr' = talk' self.namespaces111'en' = talk' self.namespaces111'de' = talk' self.namespaces111'es' = Discusi\xf3n', u'Forum talk' self.namespaces111'pl' = forum', u'Forum talk' self.namespaces500 = self.namespaces.get(500, {}) self.namespaces500'ru' = \u0443\u0447\u0430\u0441\u0442\u043d\u0438\u043a\u0430', u'User blog' self.namespaces500'fr' = utilisateur', u'User blog' self.namespaces500'en' = blog' self.namespaces500'de' = Blog', u'User blog' self.namespaces500'es' = Blog', u'User blog' self.namespaces500'pl' = blog' self.namespaces501 = self.namespaces.get(501, {}) self.namespaces501'ru' = \u0431\u043b\u043e\u0433\u0430 \u0443\u0447\u0430\u0441\u0442\u043d\u0438\u043a\u0430', u'User blog comment' self.namespaces501'fr' = blog utilisateur', u'User blog comment' self.namespaces501'en' = blog comment' self.namespaces501'de' = Blog Kommentare', u'User blog comment' self.namespaces501'es' = Blog Comentario', u'User blog comment' self.namespaces501'pl' = blog comment' self.namespaces502 = self.namespaces.get(502, {}) self.namespaces502'ru' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502'fr' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502'en' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502'de' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502'es' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502'pl' = u'Blog' self.namespaces503 = self.namespaces.get(503, {}) self.namespaces503'ru' = \u0431\u043b\u043e\u0433\u0430', u'Blog talk' self.namespaces503'fr' = talk' self.namespaces503'en' = talk' self.namespaces503'de' = Diskussion', u'Blog talk' self.namespaces503'es' = Discusi\xf3n', u'Blog talk' self.namespaces503'pl' = talk' def protocol(self, code): return 'http' def scriptpath(self, code): return '' def apipath(self, code): return '/api.php' def version(self, code): return '1.16.5' def code2encoding(self, code): return 'utf-8' :Plik user-config.py z kolei zawiera: # -*- coding: utf-8 -*- family = 'bleachwiki' mylang = 'pl' usernames'bleachwiki''pl' = u'sovbot' usernames'bleachwiki''es' = u'sovbot' :W takiej wersji bot będzie dokonywał zmian jedynie na polskiej i hiszpańskiej Bleach Wiki (na hiszpańskiej dodatkowo zapyta o hasło do konta). Pozostałe wiki, z którymi jest link językowy (fr,en,de) dodaje się analogicznie. Nalegam jednak, jeżeli chcesz używać bota na siostrzanych projektach, abyś skonsultował to z administratorami każdej z tych wiki i w ramach możliwości na każdej z nich miał flagę bota. Pozdrawiam i życzę wesołego edytowania! :) — Sovq 15:18, gru 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Skrypt automatycznie przeszukuje całą "siatkę" linków językowych i sprawdza których brakuje. Więc jeżeli na Twojej wiki jest jedynie link do Sanrei Glove (en) a na angielskiej jest link do Sanrei Handschuh (de), wtedy bot sam skojarzy czego brakuje i doda odpowiednie linki. Jeżeli natomiast dana strona w innym języku w ogóle nie linkuje do innego projektu i do niej też nic nie linkuje, można użyć komendy hint aby wskazać, który artykuł pasuje. W przypadku tej edycji komenda wyglądała tak: interwiki.py Rękawica Sanrei -hint:de:Sanrei_Handschuh. — Sovq 15:42, gru 26, 2011 (UTC) Anime OK. Ale to już w przyszłym tygodniu. Dzisiaj bot podliczył już rankingi... [[User:Electron PL|'' Electron PL'' ツ''']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧☎']] 13:00, gru 31, 2011 (UTC) RE:JS Naprawione i naprawione. Z tego co mi wiadomo skrypt dla AjaxRC nie obsługuje automatycznie innych grup językowych, więc trzeba stronę dopisać "ręcznie". Jeżeli jednak widziałeś jakąś polską wiki z działającym AjaxRC bez tej dodatkowej linii kodu, którą dodałem na pl.bleach, byłbym wdięczny za linka. Pozdrawiam, — Sovq 16:52, sty 2, 2012 (UTC) :U mnie działa. Odśwież zarówno MediaWiki:Common.js/userRightsIcons.js jak i MediaWiki:Common.js zgodnie z instrukcjami na górze strony. Jeżeli dalej nie będzie działać wyczyść pamięć podręczną przeglądarki i zrestartuj ją. Jeśli nadal nic - pozostaje jedynie czekać. — Sovq 17:21, sty 2, 2012 (UTC) RE:Rozwijanka To co stworzyłem tutaj to najlepsze co mi przychodzi do głowy, ale można to zrobić na milion innych sposobów w zależności od tego jak dokładnie chcesz aby ten szablon wyglądał. — Sovq 16:50, sty 8, 2012 (UTC) RE:Szablon:Cytuj stronę Sprawdź czy ta edycja rozwiązała problem i nic nie zepsuła. Pozwolę sobie wtrącić, że szablony z Wikipedii są częściej niż rzadziej zbyt przekombinowane na użytek w mniejszych projektach i w związku z tym są koszmarne w utrzymaniu i aktualizacji. — Sovq 19:49, sty 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: Ranking System przywróciłem i zapomniałem dodać zadania ;). Dzięki. — 'Nana ''' 16:59, sty 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: "Lubię to" Przekazałem to pytanie dalej, jeżeli pojawi się odpowiedź - dam znać. — Sovq 21:23, sty 28, 2012 (UTC) RE:Kłopot z Common.js Poprawione i poprawione. Jeśli chodzi moduł z odznakami - usunąłem margines, który zwężał większość bloków w prawym panelu i powodował też inne problemy (moduł z trzema najnowszymi zdjęciami nie mieścił się między strzałkami, inne elementy wychodziły poza granice). Jesli nie pasuje Ci takie rozwiązanie, odwróć moje zmiany. Polecam jednak możliwie rzadko korzystać z stylów zmieniających szerokość, wysokość, pozycję, marginesy, itp. 'stałych' bloków, może to powodować trudności z późniejszym poprawianiem i przystosowywaniem kodu do bezustannie zmieniającej się skórki. — Sovq 16:56, lut 6, 2012 (UTC) :Gotowe. — Sovq 17:21, lut 6, 2012 (UTC) RE:Kategorie - bot Są pewnie prostsze i mniej czasochłonne sposoby, ale w takich przypadkach po prostu generuję listę artykułów, które chcę pozmieniać, zapisuję ją w pliku .txt i korzystam z polecenia -file:"XXX.txt". Listę plików możesz znaleźć na przykład tutaj. — Sovq 16:39, lut 7, 2012 (UTC)